


Twisted Ankles

by whostolemycrazy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whostolemycrazy/pseuds/whostolemycrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt:<br/>“I twisted my ankle and you’re the only one here strong enough to carry me to the nurse’s office but we’re both really awkward”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Ankles

The first time it happened, she was in gym class. Octavia loved gym class, and she was usually one of the best in her class, rivaled only by Lexa, the captain of the soccer team, and, on a bad day, Raven. Today was a particularly good day, with Octavia at the head of the pack of runners. That is, until he showed up.

Glancing over at coach Indra to see how many laps were left, she instead got an eyeful of muscle and tattoo. Octavia could feel herself starting to blush as her eyes moved up the tribal patterns decorating the boy’s well toned arms, not stopping until she met a pair of slightly bemused brown eyes. As quickly as they were there however, the swoon worthy eys were gone, and Octavia felt a sharp pain in her right ankle right before she hit the ground.

Lexa, who had been right behind her, lurched to a stop next to her. “Octavia! Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Octavia answered, annoyed with herself, as she attempted to stand up. But as soon as her right foot touched the ground, she cried out and nearly fell again, if Lexa hadn’t been there to catch her. Coach Indra and the rest of the class were now making their way over to the girls. Indra gave Octavia a once over before turning to Lexa.

“Lexa, can you help Octavia get to Nurse Abby’s office?” She asked in her severe voice.

“But coach,” Lexa answered. “You know I need as much practice as I can before the game on Saturday.”

Indra sighed and nodded, looking over at Raven. Before she could ask though, Raven spoke up.

“You know I can’t with my knee, coach,” she said, nodding at her brace and sending an apologetic smile to O. It was quiet for a few seconds before a deep voice cut from the back of the crowd.

“I’ll take her.” The students parted to make way for the dark, tattooed boy. The coach looked him over warily.

“Do you know where the nurse’s office is?” she asked him.

He nodded, a serious look on his face. “I’ve already been there on the tour.” Indra seemed to think about this before she nodded, satisfied.

“Very well,” she said. “Now the rest of you, keep running. I expect just as many of laps as usual. Don’t think I’ve forgotten.” 

The class groaned, running off, as Lexa transferred Octavia to the new kid, who automatically bent to pick her up bridal style.

“Hey!” Octavia said, her first time speaking since the attractive youth had shown up. She attempted to slap his hands away. “I can still walk! I don’t need to be carried!”

The boy chuckled deep in his throat, and let her down, watching her struggle forward with amusement barely touching his eyes and mouth.

Octavia, of course, realized her mistake as soon as she started lurching forward. She winced when her ankle stung a little more than expected. Ok, a lot more than expected. She actually made it all the way to the door of the school before she stumbled, grabbing the door handle with a grunt. It was then that the new kid swept her up into his-very nice-arms, startling her and causing her to yelp.

O hardly even struggled this time, though she did manage a scowl as the very hot boy carrying her laughed at her antics. They walked in silence for a few minutes before either of them spoke.

“I’m Octavia,” the determined girl finally managed to get out.

The boy smiled awkwardly down at the girl in his arms. “Lincoln,” he answered, and she nodded, turning her head to look forward, before quickly turning it back.

“And you know, I don’t normally trip and hurt myself in gym. I’m normally top of my class,” she said, clearly still slightly embarassed. But Lincoln just nodded gravely before answering.

“I believe you.”

“Well good, because It’s true,” O insisted.

That almost made Lincoln break his serious face, but he waited until she looked away again before smiling fondly. The rest of the trip was quiet until he let her down on a bed in the nurse’s office. Her voice rang behind him, however, as he walked away, this time taking a half serious, half flirtatious tone.

“By the way, don’t think you come here with your muscles and your tattoos and suddenly be the best at everything. I may be small, but I’m tough!”

Lincoln just chuckled as he kept walking. It wasn’t until she was well out of her earshot that he smiled and murmered “I bet you are. Octavia…”

***

The second time it happened, she didn’t trip so much as purposely careen into Lincoln, who was waiting by her locker, his nose in his sketchbook. Startled, he reacted quickly, his sketchbook falling safely to the floor as he awkwardly swept her off her feet. Bellamy was standing behind her, rolling his eyes, his arm around Clarke’s shoulder. The blonde was smiling and shaking her head at the couple in front of her.

“You did that on purpose, O,” she said. But Octavia just waved her off, smiling.

“I’m allowed to, Clarke,” she said, sticking her tongue out at the smiling girl. “He’s my boyfriend.” She winked at the solomn boy holding her, and made him smile by leaning in and whispering so only he could hear. 

“We have got to stop meeting like this.”


End file.
